


Plotting

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's 12 Grimmauld Place challenge. Fred and George, Easter 1996.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plotting

"Did you get it?" Fred asked.

George spread the parchment out on the floor and took out his wand.

They stared at it fir several moments.

"What so we do now?" Fred asked.

"Well, we could ask Harry to borrow the map."

"He won't get for a while."

"We could ask Professor Lupin," George suggested. "Didn't he write the first one?"

Fred prodded the paper with his wand. Lines spread across the page, tracing an image of the house.

Suddenly the map was filled with little named dots.

George stared at his brother.

"Or you could just do that."


End file.
